


Тебя никогда здесь не было

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Glass is everywhere, Memory Loss, Siblings, You will cry your eyes out, glass
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: — Я выжил в Апокалипсисе, я видел столько ужасных вещей. Но мне никогда не было так страшно, как сейчас. И я не хочу... оставаться с этим страхом один на один.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. 23:32:14:05:5

**Author's Note:**

> ☕ Ни один тег не подготовит вас к отборному стеклищу, которое ждёт вас в этом тексте.  
> ☕ Работа была написана (и переведена на английский) на TUA!BB, запланированный на февраль месяц, но так и не состоявшийся.  
> ☕ У работы есть фанмикс, послушать который вы можете на гугл-музыке: https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF0FsvKwM4_kNRIrAXgRE5fEdYS0TmoDK  
> ☕ И ещё одно (последнее) предупреждение: эту работу было тяжело писать, и читать будет так же тяжело.

С тех самых пор, как Апокалипсис перестал нависать над ними дамокловым мечом и Пятый позволил себе расслабиться, ранние подъёмы давались ему нелегко. Он буквально превратился во всех этих несчастных персонажей саркастичных шуток, которые утверждают, что говорить с ними бесполезно, пока они не выпьют свой утренний кофе.

Так было и сейчас. Пока мама делала каждому их любимый завтрак, Пятый всматривался в своё отражение в чашке чёрного кофе, и думал только о том, как же ему хочется снова лечь спать.

— Эй, у меня есть вопрос, — Клаус плюхнулся в одно из кресел из металлических трубок. Кресло протяжно скрипнуло, когда он подтянул к себе одну ногу. — Если бы вы могли телепортироваться в прошлое и встретить себя. Что бы вы сделали? Я бы точно с собой переспал.

Пятый поморщился. Эллисон закатила глаза:

— Во-первых, Клаус, это отвратительно. Во-вторых…  
— Это невозможно, — перебил её Пятый и прихлебнул кофе.  
— Почему это?

Пятый собрался ответить — очевидно же, что никто, кроме него не смог бы объяснить «почему», но не успел и слова сказать.

— Из-за парадоксального психоза, — сказал Лютер, купая чайный пакетик в своей чашке. — Вы скорее убьёте друг друга, чем переспите.

Пятый подозрительно сощурился.

— Ну, точнее, сначала вы будете чесаться, параноить и… пускать дроздов, — Лютер кашлянул в кулак. — А потом попытаетесь друг друга убить.  
— С каких это пор ты в курсе, что такое парадоксальный психоз? — Пятый отставил кружку и чуть подался вперёд.

Лютер вскинул брови и показал на него ладонью, но поняв, что брат не понимает, решил объясниться.

— У меня был отличный учитель: ты мне не только объяснил, что это, почему это, и все семь стадий этого, но ещё и наглядно продемонстрировал, когда ты и старший… младший… старшемладший ты пытались выбить друг другу мозги.

Говорил Лютер так, будто действительно что-то подобное видел, но когда и как? Пятый был уверен, что такого с ним не случалось.

— Думаю, тебе это приснилось, — Пятый снова потянулся за своим кофе, прихлебнул его и качнул головой. — Я бы точно запомнил встречу с самим собой.

Лютер открыл рот. Закрыл рот. Снова открыл. Снова закрыл.

— В каком смысле «я бы запомнил». Это буквально было прямо перед убийством Кеннеди.

Пятый отвёл взгляд в сторону, снова пытаясь припомнить хотя бы мельком встречу с собой, и снова не преуспел.

— Я этого не помню, — ещё раз повторил он.  
— Ну, может это, типа, как в Докторе Кто, — встрял Клаус. — Доктор всегда забывает встречи с собой, чтобы не нарушить ход событий.  
— Это так не работает, — Пятый закатил глаза.  
— Похоже, что работает, — Лютер звучал откровенно обеспокоено. Голос не дрожал, но он пересел ближе к Пятому, и протянул руку, чтобы потрогать его лоб. — Не могу других причин найти, почему ты этого не помнишь. Может у парадоксального психоза есть восьмая стадия? Типа, если уж ты не убил сам себя, то изволь всё забыть?  
— Я бы знал. Комиссия бы знала, — Пятый покрутил чашку в руках, залпом допил кофе и встал. — Может, я ещё просто не проснулся. Сварю себе ещё кофе. Может, тогда и вспомню.  
— Хочется верить, что это так, — Лютер развернулся, стоило Пятому перенестись поближе к кофеварке, и не сводил с него глаз. — Очень хочется в это верить.


	2. 05:14:23:03:5

Тогда, в 1963, он прекрасно всё рассчитал. Почти всё. Где-то скрывалась ошибка, и эта ошибка стоила ему чувства собственного достоинства и солидного внешнего вида.

Перерасчёт сейчас ничего бы не изменил. Пятый по-прежнему останется в теле ребёнка и будет вынужден пройти весь путь взросления с начала. Но это всё равно не давало ему покоя. Он должен был знать, что не так, и должен был убедиться, что это его ошибка, а не прыжок был обречён на провал изначально.

Поэтому он вооружился мелом, стёр со стен всю возню с теорией вероятности и поиском виновников Апокалипсиса, и начал свои расчёты заново. Без Долорес это было сложно, будто его критическое мышление не срабатывало, и он снова и снова приходил к одному и тому же результату.

Сколько бы раз он ни пробовал.

Сколько бы дней на это не потратил.

— Что я упускаю, — Пятый покусывал костяшки большого пальца, в очередной раз пробегая взглядом по уравнениям. — Где я ошибся…  
— Ты что это тут делаешь?

Пятый обернулся. В дверях стоял Диего. Он, с небольшим опозданием, постучал по дверному косяку.

— Ну, это моя комната, а мне нужна поверхность для расчётов, — Пятый пожал плечами и сделал шаг назад. — Не стой в дверях, проходи. Что тебе нужно?  
— Да так, проходил мимо, услышал яростную долбёжку мелом по стене. Решил проверить, что ты там теперь пытаешься решить.  
— Ничего важного, просто расчёты, которые я делал, чтобы вернуться. Пытаюсь понять, что пошло не так.

Диего моргнул и подозрительно сощурился:

— Что, опять?  
— Я не буду больше никуда прыгать, успокойся, — Пятый поджал губы.  
— Нет, ты же нашёл, где ошибка была, — Диего протянул к нему руку, забрал мел, потоптался немного на месте, а потом устремился к конкретной формуле. Облизнул палец и стёр запятую, перенёс её вперёд и дописал ноль. — Вроде так. Если я правильно помню, я вообще не спец…

Пятый замер, всматриваясь в то, что получилось. Теперь всё сходилось. Вставало на свои места.

— Откуда… ты знаешь, Диего? Это же вообще не твоя область. Ты специализируешься на переломах и ножах.  
— Пятый, — Диего вернул ему мел. — Ты сам эту ошибку нашёл. Достаточно давно, по-моему, сразу, как вернулся. У тебя всё нормально?

Пятый покрутил мел в руках.

— Да, я в порядке. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Потому что не могу поверить, что ты способен забыть, что нашёл ошибку. Или ты только чужие помнишь целую вечность, а свои ошибки можно выкинуть из памяти? А то неудобно же гордиться собой, когда гордиться нечем.  
— Диего, — Пятый принялся стирать старые расчёты, чтобы заменить их на новые. — Я в душе не люблю, о чём ты говоришь. Я неделю с этими формулами вожусь, и у меня всё время они не сходились.  
— А я тебе повторяю, что т-ты ошибку уже находил. Ну, сам посуди, с чего бы такому, — он изобразил кавычки пальцами, — в-валенку, как я знать, где именно у тебя опечатка?

Пятый выдержал паузу. Диего редко был самокритичным. Что-то было не так.

— П-пятый, я тебе клянусь, т-ты сам этот ответ нашёл.  
— Почему ты нервничаешь?  
— Н-не нервничаю.  
— Ты заикаешься, Диего. Вроде ты сейчас себя валенком назвал, а не меня. Ты нервничаешь.  
— Почему т-ты не п-помнишь? — Диего отступил к дверям.  
— Я… просто из головы вылетело, — Пятый пожал плечами. 

Тревога брата передалась и ему, но ненадолго. Может Диего был прав. Он забыл свою собственную ошибку, просто отказался её помнить, и теперь, подсознательно не хотел её снова найти. 

— Наверное, ты прав. И это моё лицемерие.

Диего стиснул зубы и покачал головой.

— С-с тобой что-то не так, — выдохнул он. — У меня дела.

И ушёл, так и не попрощавшись.

Пятый только пожал плечами, даже в коридор за ним не вышел. Подкинул в руке мел и начал перерасчёт с правильными данными.


	3. 32:41:14:29:4

Теперь, когда их семья была похожа на нормальную, ту самую, в которой никого никогда не бросают и не забывают, Ваня переехала обратно в особняк. Никто не мог ей этого запретить, никто не смел сказать, что она отвлекает братьев и сестру от чего-то важного, и комнат было достаточно, чтобы не только перевезти все её вещи, но и чтобы приглашать к себе учеников.

Занятия Ваня обычно проводила в первой половине дня, когда все разбредались по делам или работам, а Пятый — прятался у себя в комнате. Раньше ему тяжело было просыпаться, но в последние дни его ещё мучили мигрени. Он лежал в постели до полудня, тщательно задёрнув шторы на окнах и накрыв голову одеялом. Пытался спать, но не очень успешно.

После полудня он, в одной пижаме, спускался на кухню за кофе, а потом отправлялся к Ване. К этому времени уроки у неё обычно заканчивались, и она играла ему что-то на скрипке. Удивительным образом это помогало от мигреней, и, вдоволь наслушавшись музыки и напившись кофе, он постепенно возвращался к своему заносчивому ворчанию.

Сегодня всё было как обычно. Пятый добрёл до ваниной «классной комнаты», устроился в кресле и потягивал кофе, пока Ваня водила смычком по струнам, играя ему Янна Тирсена. Ещё пару месяцев назад они играли его вместе, но сейчас Пятый предпочитал слушать. Его будто бы больше не тянуло к фортепиано, хотя играть с Ваней дуэтом ему всегда нравилось.

Он не мог ни сосредоточиться на нотах, ни вспомнить, как правильно жать на клавиши.

— Надеюсь, мы с тобой ещё когда-нибудь вместе сыграем дуэтом, — улыбнулась Ваня, закончив свою партию. — Мне этого не хватает.  
— Как только пройдут мигрени — обязательно.  
— Может, следует врачу показаться?  
— Грейс говорит, что я в полном порядке. Наверное, это психосоматика. Впервые за сорок пять лет я расслабился, и не могу это принять. 

Пятый снова пригубил кофе. 

— Как занятия сегодня?  
— Замечательно, — Ваня сделала глоток вечного травяного чая, и поставила кружку обратно на треногу. Ошиблась, правда, парой сантиметров, и кружка упала и разлетелась на осколки. Ваня инстинктивно отпрянула от брызг чая, а потом прижала руки ко рту. — Блин, это была моя любимая чашка. Я её купила, когда только съехала отсюда.  
— Много для тебя значит?  
— Ну вроде как… напоминает мне, что я самостоятельная личность, и могу быть классной, даже когда в это никто не верит.  
— Ясно, — Пятый поднялся. — Сейчас спасём твою кружку, не переживай.

Всего пара шагов вперёд, несколько минут, отмотанных назад. И вот он уже поймал кружку Вани в момент падения.

— Как и обещал. Спас твою кружку, сестрица.

Ваня удивлённо моргнула и склонила голову набок:

— Но откуда…  
— Она разбилась, я вернулся в прошлое. Держи свой драгоценный артефакт.  
— Ты научился это контролировать? — Ваня забрала у него свою кружку и обхватила её руками. — Когда?

Пятый задумчиво отвёл взгляд. Потом ухмыльнулся уголком губ и пожал плечами:

— Не помню. Неважно. Главное, что теперь это работает нормально, а не с застреванием в будущем, в теле подростка, или где похуже, — он снова уселся в кресло. — А что?  
— Просто… ты прогрессируешь. Интересно знать, когда ты этому научился. Что натолкнуло тебя на это открытие. Подробности.  
— Интересно, — Пятый кивнул. — Но неважно. Сыграешь мне что-нибудь ещё?


	4. 14:05:05:25:4

Пятый уже давно не помнил, что ему снится. Пока он работал на Комиссию, сны у него были достаточно однообразными: Апокалипсис, Долорес и мёртвые родственники. С возвращением в 2019 стало хуже: раньше сны были просто продолжением его ежедневной борьбы.

Потом, когда он вернулся к семье, эти сны превратились в кошмары. Он просыпался с криками, нырял из одного сна в другой, вместо своей комнаты обнаруживал вокруг руины и вместо чистого воздуха дышал пеплом.

Но теперь даже этого не было. Была ли причина в мигренях или чём-то ещё — Пятый не знал.

В последние недели ему часто снился Даллас, но с каждым разом сны были всё более гротескными. Стёртые лица, яркие краски, игрушки вместо людей.

Огромная горилла стучала тарелками прямо у него над головой, и Пятый пытался уйти от этой звуковой волны, но не мог. Закричал, и звук исчез так же внезапно, как и появился.

Пятого выдернуло из одной темноты в другую. Играли Мариачи, и человек в маске Зорро танцевал пасодобль. Каждый его шаг, подхваченный эхом, отзывался у Пятого в ушах гулом. Звук обволакивал, пока Пятому не показалось, что он совсем крохотный и сейчас эти гигантские ноги его раздавят.

Он был между молотом и наковальней и не мог дышать, а когда, наконец-то, смог вдохнуть полной грудью, увидел перед собой женщину, лицо которой постоянно менялось — он видел то Джозефину Бейкер, то Розу Паркс, то Иду Уэллс. Она наклонилась к его уху и шепнула что-то, но что именно — он не расслышал, или не понял, или забыл.

Моргнул и оказался среди людей в ярких одеждах. Вместо глаз у них была пустота, и видели они только прижимая к лицу тыльные стороны ладоней. Пятый задрал голову, а увидел парящего над ними Иисуса — рассмотреть его было невозможно, так ярко он сиял, но на плече у него совершенно точно был кальмар с японских гравюр.

Иисус пел:

— Я иду сквозь сады гаснущего света, пересекаю глубокие и тёмные, словно ночь, реки в поисках ответа, почему время прошло мимо нас.

Он заблистал так ярко, что Пятый закрыл глаза рукой, а когда открыл их, оказался в высокой траве. Трава была выше его, и как бы высоко он не подпрыгивал, всё равно видел только стебли. Вдалеке раздалась игра на скрипке — знакомая пронзительная мелодия. Он побежал на звук, но она не становилась ближе.

А высокая трава не заканчивалась.

К скрипке присоединялись другие звуки.

Белый шум. Диктор на радио, читающий бессмыслицу. Крики протестующих. Вопли раззадоренной толпы. Пение — кто-то пел Кумбайя, и наверняка держался за руки. Испанская гитара.

Пятый споткнулся и полетел прямо в траву, и падал в неё целую вечность, пока не понял, что падает в океан из ореховой помадки, полный золотых рыбок.

Он упал в помадку с громким всплеском, а следом его подхватила волна. Она несла его и несла, пока не вынесла на берег, где был только пепел и обломки мира. На берегу стояла девочка с ярко-голубыми глазами. Её единственную он мог рассмотреть чётко и у неё единственной было лицо. Она раскинула руки, приглашая его обняться.

— Долорес, — шепнул он, уткнувшись ей в шею. Долорес была холодной, но такой настоящей.  
— Всё хорошо, Номер Пять, — она поправила ему чёлку. — Пора просыпаться. Хватит спать. Иначе…

Она не договорила, потому что он услышал её и проснулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☕ "Иисус" поёт вот эту песню: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXVZvXF6t1o  
> ☕ Перевод песни выполнен Mickushka.


	5. 50:14:23:24:4

Очередное позднее утро принесло Пятому встречу с Лайлой Питц.

Он спустился на кухню, чтобы сварить себе кофе и отправиться с ним к Ване. А Лайла уже сидела на кухонной стойке и ела Чириос прямо из коробки.

— Приветики, мелочь пузатая, — поздоровалась она и высыпала в рот ещё горсть сахарных колечек.  
— Буду очень благодарен, если ты помолчишь, пока я готовлю кофе, потому что иначе придётся тебя вырубить ударом сковородки, — Пятый глянул на неё мельком и потянулся за пачкой кофе. Процесс приготовления с каждым днём был всё болезненнее, потому что мигрени не уходили. Но Пятый цеплялся за утреннюю рутину как за ритуал.

Пока он варит себе кофе, всё так, как должно быть, даже если от жужжания кофеварки у него раскалывается голова.

— Странно, это слышать, потому что последний раз, когда мы сцепились, это тебе досталось сковородой, — Лайла спрыгнула со своего места. Пятый запнулся и насыпал слишком много зёрен в кофемолку.  
— Прости, что? — переспросил он. Лайлу он хорошо знал: зеркалит силы, водит шашни с Диего. Но чтобы она его могла ударить сковородой? Его сама мысль об этом рассмешила. Пятый фыркнул себе под нос, расплылся в широкой улыбке и скосил взгляд на Лайлу. — Завидую твоей фантазии, — сказал он, пересыпая лишний кофе обратно в пачку.  
— Эм, — Лайла перенеслась к нему поближе и бесцеремонно прижала ладонь к его лбу. Пятый отпрянул, перехватывая её запястье. — Я на полном серьёзе тебе жопу надрала. Там, в Далласе.

Пятый выгнул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Надеялся, что она и сама догадается, что ему нужны подробности.

— Поверить не могу, что ты делаешь вид, что этого не было. Это достаточно низко с твоей стороны, — Лайла поджала губы, с пару мгновений помолчала, а потом добавила. — Хотя, в общем-то, ты и так, и так низкий.  
— Ты ниже меня, коротышка, — Пятый закатил глаза и запустил кофемолку.

Лайла сделала шаг назад и скрестила руки на груди, окинула его взглядом и сказала:

— Ты реально этого не помнишь. Что я вырубила тебя сковородой в Далласе.  
— Я даже не был с тобой в Далласе никогда.

Лайла переступила с ноги на ногу и нахмурилась.

— Ты сейчас прикалываешься? Мы там все были. Ваша тупорылая семейка, я, моя чокнутая мамаша.

Пятый выгнул бровь. Кофемолка перестала жужжать и он пересыпал молотый кофе в фильтр, долил в кофеварку воды и нажал на кнопку.

— Что? Ты опять смотришь на меня как на тупицу, хотя я ничего особенного не сказала.  
— Ладно, — Пятый развернулся, опёрся спиной о кухонную стойку и тоже скрестил руки на груди. — И кто же твоя мамочка?

Лайла расплылась в улыбке и издала тихий смешок. Вскинула руку и покачала головой:

— Я поняла, ты реально просто прикалываешься. Получается очень живо, тебе бы розыгрыши в «Вас снимает скрытая камера» снимать.  
— Я зверино серьёзен сейчас, Лайла.  
— Ну, да, конечно, как будто ты способен забыть, что моя мать — Куратор.

Пятый моргнул. Нахмурился и подался вперёд:

— В каком смысле Куратор?  
— В прямом.  
— Я бы точно запомнил.  
— Именно, — Лайла больше не улыбалась. — Что, дед, старость не радость, маразм не оргазм?

Она вроде бы пошутила, но шутка даже ей самой не казалась смешной. Пятый насупился, посмотрел на кофеварку, а потом снова на Лайлу.

Он не помнил ничего, о чём она говорила. И не помнил даже, как с ней познакомился.

— Мне нужно кое-что проверить, — бросил он и, не дожидаясь, пока кофе сварится, исчез.


	6. 32:50:14:24:4

Эллисон закончила говорить с Клэр по телефону и повесила трубку обратно на рычаг. Задумчиво покусала губы, и потёрла лоб.

Пятый кашлянул. Он стоял у лестницы, сунув руки в карманы.

— Привет, сестрица, — сказал он. Эллисон кивнула.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Нет, — у Пятого нервно дёрнулся уголок губ. — Но, чтобы быть в этом уверенным, мне нужна помощь надёжного человека.  
— И это почему-то не Ваня?  
— Я всё объясню. Можем подняться ко мне?  
— Конечно.

Пятый развернулся на пятках и первым стал подниматься по лестнице. Руки из карманов он не убрал — не хотел, чтобы Эллисон видела, что он нервничает.

Уже в комнате он кивнул Эллисон на кресло и тщательно закрыл дверь.

— Как ты знаешь, в последнее время меня постоянно мучают мигрени. И, думаю, ты заметила, что у меня провалы в памяти.

Говорить было не просто, но по крайней мере он это озвучивал одной только Эллисон. Что будет, если его теория верна и ему придётся объясняться со всеми?

— Все заметили, — Эллисон склонила голову набок. — Ты уже говорил об этом с кем-нибудь? Может, с мамой?  
— Физически я в идеальном состоянии. Молодой растущий организм, — Пятый качнул головой. — Здесь кое-что другое, но я хочу удостовериться, что я не ошибаюсь. Хотелось бы ошибаться, конечно, но работаем с тем, что есть.  
— Я думала с Ваней ты это точно обсудил.  
— Не хочу лишний раз её расстраивать.

Пятый отошёл к своей кровати и подобрал исписанную тетрадь. 

— Благодаря Лайле я узнал, что понятия не имею, что было в Далласе.  
— То-есть…  
— То-есть вообще. Ни секунды. Последнее, что я помню — Ваня разнесла Луну. Я всё здесь записал, подробно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты прочитала это и сказала, если я что-то упустил.  
— Так. А потом?  
— Я лягу спать. А завтра утром ты подробно меня об этом расспросишь. Я там список вопросов набросал, чтобы сразу было понятно, помню я или не помню.

Эллисон нахмурилась, посмотрела на него исподлобья:

— И если ты не вспомнишь то, что записал…  
— Если я не вспомню, я объясню, что происходит, — Пятый сглотнул. — Но пока я попрошу тебя держать это в тайне.  
— Не то, чтобы никто не замечает, что что-то не так, Пятый.  
— Эллисон, мне нужно время. Даже поговорить с тобой об этом было непростым решением.  
— Я ценю твоё доверие.

Пятый кивнул, потом сел на кровать и сцепил руки в замок, глядя перед собой. Ему, конечно, очень хотелось обнаружить, что всё это временное явление. Что он ошибается. Что воспоминания о Далласе вернутся. Что мигрени не следствие потери памяти, а её причина.

Ему этого очень хотелось. Но он прекрасно знал, что все его надежды пойдут прахом.

— Пятый, — прервала молчание Эллисон. — Если ты не вспомнишь разрушение Луны… насколько это плохо?

Пятый пожал плечами, потом выдавил улыбку и сказал:

— Надейся на лучшее, Эллисон, но готовься к худшему.

Эллисон зажмурилась.

Конечно, она поняла, что всё это значит. Она была очень умной, и умела понимать людей с полуслова. По одному только языку тела.

Было бы странно, если бы она не поняла.


	7. 41:41:23:21:4

На следующее утро он вспомнил не всё. Воспоминания были отрывочными, размытыми, как потёкшая акварельная картинка.

Но сомнений больше не было. Он понимал, что происходит, и понимал, что должен рассказать об этом семье.

Легче от этого не становилось.

Потому что рассказать семье, что ты забудешь все совместные путешествия, забудешь свой долгий путь домой, забудешь всё, что знал не может быть просто.

Это тяжело и болезненно.

У Пятого была Эллисон. Они потратили три дня на то, чтобы решить, как лучше объяснить происходящее остальным и что делать дальше. За это время Пятый забыл день Апокалипсиса полностью, от него остался только чистый лист, и Эллисон принесла в его комнату флипчарт. На отрывном листе было написано: «Добро утро, Пятый. Мы остановили Апокалипсис. Занимайся другими делами». Они не были уверены, что он не будет забывать это каждый день, и флипчарт остался стоять у его кровати.

Через три дня они собрали всех — включая Лайлу — в гостиной. Эллисон сжала руку у Пятого на плече, а потом сделала шаг назад. Она не могла говорить за него. Этот путь откровения он должен был пройти один.

— Какие лица постные, — Лайла обхватила себя руками. — Как на поминках. У вас обоих.  
— Думаю, мы сейчас узнаем почему, — взглянул на неё Лютер.

Пятый кивнул и посмотрел перед собой. Не на них, на стол перед ними. Он кусал щёки и собирался с силами, но сил ему всё равно не хватало.

— Вы все заметили, что мне… нездоровится в последнее время. Сначала я забывал мелочи, потом стал забывать события, у меня начались мигрени. Мне казалось, что провалы в памяти — результат мигреней, а мигрени вызваны ужасом от того, что мне больше… незачем жить. Апокалипсис мы остановили, я вернулся к семье.  
— Тревожный звоночек, — непривычно тихо заметил Клаус.

У него заметно дёргалась правая нога, и от этого Пятому стало ещё сложнее говорить. Будто каждым движением колена Клаус вышибал из него воздух.

— Но потом я начал забывать целые отрезки времени. Я полностью забыл Даллас. День Апокалипсиса, когда Ваня разнесла Луну.

Эллисон поджала губы и тоже уставилась на носки своих ботинок, а не на братьев и сестру.

— Ты знаешь, чем это вызвано? — спросил Лютер.  
— Я знаю, — Пятый кивнул. — Потому что я — парадокс. Мир должен перестроится, чтобы я вписывался.  
— Объясни, — Диего крутанул рукой. — Как для тупиц.  
— Если Апокалипсиса не было, то где я провёл сорок пять лет? — Пятый пожал плечами. — Я не должен их помнить. Ни их, ни Комиссию. Ни Даллас.

Ваня в своём кресле прижала руку ко рту.

— Каждый кусочек моей жизни до того прыжка будет стёрт. Я всё забуду. Всё, чему научился, всё, что умел.  
— Ты хочешь сказать…  
— Я буду думать, что я только прыгнул в 2019, и я буду…  
— Тринадцатилетним мальчиком, — выдохнула Ваня.

Пятый снова кивнул.

— Я знаю, что вам может показаться, что это не так уж и плохо. Я наконец-то получу детство, которого…

Пятый не договорил.

— Поверить не могу, что ты об этом говоришь только сейчас, — Диего насупился.  
— Подожди, — Лютер поднял руку. — Если ты это забываешь… значит, и мы забудем? Всё эти события.  
— К счастью, вас не заденет. Я в центре воронки парадокса, вы где-то вне её.  
— То-есть мы будем помнить, — Клаус поднял руки, чтобы никто его не перебивал. — Мы будем помнить тебя таким, каким ты был. Мы будем помнить, как ты вернулся и всё, что ты сделал.

Пятый поджал губы и кивнул в очередной раз.

— Господи, — Ваня закрыла лицо руками. — Господи.  
— Ты уверен, что это нельзя остановить? Пятый? — Лютер, первый, кто заметил, что что-то не так, сейчас пытался придерживаться дела. Как Пятый бы поступил на его месте.

Не оценить его попыток отбросить эмоции было нельзя.

— Нет, — Пятый мотнул головой. — Но я придумал, как минимизировать потери. Я не буду помнить всё, что мы вместе прошли, но я могу передать себе знания. Умения. Для этого мне понадобится ваша помощь.  
— Н-надеюсь, что т-ты спрашивать об этом н-не будешь, п-потому что очевидно же… Ч-что м-мы сделаем ч-что угодно.  
— Я знаю, — Пятый перевёл взгляд на Эллисон. — Мы с Эллисон придумали, как это сделать, поэтому…  
— Я объясню вам всё, когда Пятый закончит, — Эллисон шагнула обратно к Пятому и обняла его за плечи. — Ему нужно будет сделать передышку после этого разговора.

Пятый помолчал немного, кусая щёки, потом поднял взгляд и посмотрел на братьев и сестру. Ваня убрала руки от лица, но слёзы сдержать не могла. Они с Клаусом держались друг за друга, и он вытирал ей слёзы. Лютер смотрел прямо перед собой. Иногда спасти человека можно было применив грубую силу. Иногда, проведя душеспасительный разговор.

Иногда можно было сглупить и спровоцировать Апокалипсис.

Сейчас он был бессилен.

Диего и Лайла — оба — смотрели на Пятого неотрывно и решительно, будто им было не важно, что именно делать, главное помочь ему.

— Мне… — у Пятого дрогнул голос. Он сглотнул и повторил. — Мне страшно. Я выжил в Апокалипсисе, я видел столько ужасных вещей. Но мне никогда не было так страшно, как сейчас. И я не хочу… оставаться с этим страхом один на один.  
— В этот раз ты не один, — сказал Диего. — И ты больше никогда не будешь один.


	8. 05:50:14:10:4

Сложнее всего оказалось предсказать, сколько времени у них есть. Пятому предстояло забыть долгие сорок пять лет. Десять дней в Далласе он забывал десять дней в 2019 году, но стоило ли надеяться, что и дальше будет так же? В этом он сильно сомневался.

Скорее всего, дальше пойдёт по нарастающей, и в конце концов он предположил, что у него есть четыре с половиной месяца.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы передать его опыт близким, чтобы потом они научили его всему с нуля.

Они начали со знаний — всего, чему он научился, пока вместе с Долорес выживал в пост-апокалиптическом мире.

Боевые навыки исчезали не так быстро. Тело продолжало их помнить, а голова — нет.

Пятый делал конспекты, максимально очевидные. Такие, чтобы и Диего понял. Клаус раскрашивал их цветными фломастерами, перерисовывал схемы яркими карандашами, добавлял какие-то комментарии от себя. Делал всё, чтобы конспекты были захватывающими и наглядными.

Чтобы ребёнку было интересно их читать.

А в один из дней он притащил Пятому камеру со штативом.

— Это ещё зачем?  
— Если ты будешь ещё и комментировать свои записи, ты сам их поймёшь лучше. Такова моя теория, — Клаус упёр руки в бока. — Уверен, ты с собой найдёшь общий язык легче, чем мы все.  
— Спроси у Лютера, как это в прошлый раз прошло, потому что я не помню, — Пятый постучал по камере пальцем. — И что, по-твоему, я должен делать?  
— Взять свой флипчарт и подвинуть его к креслу.

Клаус переставил камеру. Пятый поджал губы и сделал то же с флипчартом. 

— Так, теперь лови это, — Клаус бросил ему упаковку маркеров. — И начнём записывать.  
— А плёнки-то тебе хватит?  
— Даже не переживай, — Клаус махнул рукой. — Наш замечательный папулич сохранил много, непростительно много плёнки для этой красавицы, — он погладил камеру. — Давай сначала запишем приветствие.  
— Приветствие?  
— Ты должен себе объяснить кто ты и что делаешь.  
— Мм.

Пятый поджал губы, и сунул руки в карманы. 

— Логично.  
— Хочешь порепетировать? Или написать, что будешь говорить?  
— Попробуем импровизацию.  
— Как скажешь, — Клаус взялся за камеру, готовясь начать запись. — Как будешь готов, скажи.

Пятый кивнул, окинул комнату взглядом, потом опустился в кресло. Закинул ногу на ногу — как обычно, щиколотку строил на колене, — и сцепил руки в замок.

Что он должен сказать? Или вопрос должен звучать иначе, и ему нужно решать, что он бы хотел услышать?

Что убедило бы его тринадцатилетнего, что всё не так, как кажется, и что нужно очень постараться в будущем?

— Ладно. Я думаю, я знаю, что говорить.  
— Тогда начинаем на счёт три, — Клаус поднял вверх руку, начал считать, оттопыривая пальцы и начал съёмку. Зашуршала плёнка.

Пятый сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел в объектив.

— Доброе утро, Номер Пять. Ну и денёк. Уже с собой говорю, — он опустил взгляд и ухмыльнулся. — Память у тебя как решето и это, боюсь, навсегда. Думаешь, наверное, что только оказался в 2019, хотя на самом деле это не так, — он поднял взгляд и сделал паузу. — Я попробую всё объяснить. Но первое, что тебе нужно знать: ты должен доверять семье. Возможно, тебе покажется, что они ведут себя странно. Смотрят на тебя долгими печальными взглядами, и будто не узнают.

Клаус за камерой прикусил губу.

— Прости их. Ты был другим. Ты был мной, и последние месяцы они наблюдали, как моя память растворяется, и как я становлюсь тобой. Им нужно время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть.

Клаус достал блокнот и накарябал маркером: «Объясни, кто ты такой».

— Как и ты, я Номер Пять, — Пятый покусал щёку. — Как и ты, прыгнул слишком далеко в будущее. В мир, в котором не осталось никого, кроме меня и Долорес. Сорок пять лет я пытался вернуться к семье и остановить разрушение мира, и после множества проволочек, я преуспел. Апокалипсиса не случилось. Я изменил временную линию, и понёс за это… нет, плохая формулировка, — Пятый потёр подбородок. — Мы все должны чем-то жертвовать. Теперь тебе придётся начать всё сначала.

Клаус поднял руку с оттопыренным большим пальцем.

— Но у тебя будет фора, — Пятый подался вперёд. — Мы не можем вернуть тебе мою память. Но мы можем передать тебе мои знания и мой опыт. И эти видео — только начало. На них мы будем говорить о путешествиях во времени.

Клаус отпрянул от камеры и выключил запись. Пятый посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Отлично вышло, — Клаус отвернулся и вытер глаза. Наверное, он был уверен, что Пятый этого не заметит. — Ещё и с первого дубля. У тебя талант.  
— Очень смешно, Клаус, — Пятый встал.  
— Ладно, — Клаус подобрал с кровати первую тетрадь с конспектами и протянул её Пятому. — Начнём с начала. Порепетируем немного, а потом начнём снимать, идёт?

Пятый опустил взгляд на тетрадь и нахмурился. Всё в нём будто сжалось, скрутилось в тугой узел.

Он не хотел забывать. Ничего из этого.

Не хотел уходить.

— Пятый, — мягко позвал Клаус. — Ты в порядке? Позвать Ваню?  
— Нет, просто… — Пятый закрыл глаза. — Терять себя кусочек за кусочком… это невыносимо.  
— Я знаю, — Клаус обошёл камеру и положил руку ему на плечо. — Я знаю.

Они постояли так пару мгновений, потом Пятый облизнул губы и кивнул.

— Ладно. Давай репетировать.


	9. 41:14:14:01:4

Пятый проснулся, потому что кто-то осторожно потряс его за плечо. Он с трудом открыл глаза и тут же поморщился — даже в полумраке это простое действие вызывало вспышку новой головной боли.

Так теперь было каждое утро: тщетная попытка удержать потерянные воспоминания.

— Давай, Пятый, просыпайся. Ты должен встать.

Его всегда будила Ваня. Приносила ему обезболивающее и стакан воды, и оставалась рядом, пока у него не получалось встать. Ради этого ей пришлось пересмотреть свое расписание и расстаться с несколькими учениками, а некоторых передвинуть на другое время, но она никогда не жаловалась.

И Пятый был ей за это благодарен.

— Я так устал, — Пятый поднялся на кровати и потер лоб. Он будто вообще не спал.  
— Снилось сегодня что-нибудь? — Ваня погладила его по плечу.  
— Не помню.

Ваня кивнула. В полумраке было почти не видно, как она натянуто улыбнулась.

— Голова болит? — спросила она. Пятый кивнул. Ваня потянулась к блистеру с таблетками, протянула ему сразу две, и следом стакан воды. Пятый закинул обезболивающее в рот и запил несколькими глотками жидкости, потом вытер губы запястьем и замер, глядя перед собой. Ваня погладила его по волосам.

Обычно они молчали несколько минут, пока боль не начнет уходить. Иногда он мог нащупать руку Вани на одеяле и держаться за неё, пока не полегчает. С ней он мог позволить себе слабости.

— Эй, Пятый? — Ваня говорила едва слышно, но ему это никогда не мешало. Он бы и неразборчивый шёпот понял, если бы он был её. — Можно задать тебе вопрос? Он может показаться неуместным и глупым, но…  
— Задавай любой, Ваня, — Пятый повернул голову в её стороны. — Я отвечу честно, пока ещё могу.  
— Почему… Почему ты рассказал Эллисон первой?

Пятый знал, что рано или поздно она об этом спросит. В семье они были друг другу ближе всего, и правильнее всего казалось рассказать ей первой.

— Я не хотел тебя задеть. Но причина, почему Эллисон узнала первой, была исключительно… прагматичной. Обе причины.

Ваня склонила голову набок.

— Во-первых, на тогда моим последним воспоминанием был день, когда ты взорвала Луну. Мне нужен был кто-то, кто помнил всё, что случилось, и мог подтвердить, что я всё верно записал. Прости меня, но ты была не в себе.

Ваня поджала губы, сделала короткую паузу, а потом выдохнула:

— Логично.  
— Я мог попросить об этом только Эллисон. Лютер начал бы обвинять во всём себя, Диего наверняка половину уже и не вспомнит, Клаус ненадежный рассказчик. Оставалась только она.  
— Хорошо, — Ваня кивнула и взглянула на него исподлобья. — А во-вторых?  
— Она мать, — Пятый сжал одеяло в кулаках. Головная боль постепенно отступала, но вставать всё равно не хотелось. — Я стану ребенком, Ваня. Мальчиком, который оказался в мире, где все его братья и сестры внезапно сильно старше его. И которые не смогут принять его сразу. Но Эллисон — мама. Она поможет вам сориентироваться. Найти подход. Вот и всё.

Ваня молчала минуту. Долгую, почти бесконечную минуту. Потом сказала:

— Это мудрое решение, Пятый.

Её голос дрогнул, и теперь уже Пятый сжимал её плечо.

— Ты же знаешь, что ближе тебя у меня всё равно никого нет. И это по-прежнему так, — Пятый выдавил улыбку. — И у него тоже никого ближе не будет.

Почему-то он не мог заставить себя говорить о себе будущем, о себе юном и хрупком в первом лице. Он отделял его от себя, и всегда вместо «мне будет сложно» говорил «ему будет сложно».

Наверное, пора было переучивать себя.

Наверное, пора было дать понять своим братьям и сёстрам, что он всё ещё будет собой.

Он всё ещё будет Пятым.

— Ты нужна мне сейчас. И ты нужна будешь мне тогда.  
— Хорошо, — Ваня потрепала его по волосам. Глаза у неё блестели.

Пятый хотел что-то добавить, но не успел. Раздался стук и в комнату заглянул Лютер.

— Он всё ещё спит?  
— Нет, я не сплю.  
— Хорошо, — Лютер открыл дверь пошире. — Я привёл кое-кого, кто очень хочет тебя видеть.

Он отступил в сторону, и на пороге показался девичий силуэт. Ваня поднялась и осторожно открыла шторы. Обезболивающее как раз отогнало утреннюю боль, и когда свет залил комнату, Пятый даже не поморщился.

Но он замер. С трудом вспомнил, как дышать.

В дверях его комнаты стояла девушка с каштановыми кудрями, ярко-голубыми глазами и самой яркой улыбкой в мире.

Долорес.


	10. 14:50:05:05:3

Клаус остановил запись и посмотрел на Пятого из-за камеры.

— Ты просил быть честным.

Пятый нахмурился.

— Просил.  
— Ты запинаешься чаще, — Клаус надел крышку на объектив, вытер руки о брюки и шагнул к Пятому. — И с каждым днём всё сильнее. Паузы долгие.  
— Очевидно, — Пятый отвёл взгляд. — Сколько нам ещё осталось?  
— Парочка лекций, — Клаус сверился с расписанием в блокноте. Пятый никогда не видел его таким серьёзным и собранным. Даже не ожидал его таким увидеть. — Справишься?

Пятый подобрал тетрадь с конспектами для двух последних лекций и пролистал их, пробегая взглядом по схемам. Он и правда всё хуже и хуже помнил, что должен был сказать. Понимал, но не мог подобрать нужные слова или примеры. Формулы вылетали из головы. Хорошо хотя бы конспекты они действительно составили хорошо, и он мог то и дело с ними сверяться.

— Справлюсь, — он потёр лоб. — Не то, чтобы у меня был выбор.

Клаус улыбнулся, глядя на него с невыразимой печалью, и погладил по плечу.

— Я в тебе и не сомневался.

Дверь приоткрылась, слабо скрипнули петли и показалась Эллисон. Она заговорила только удостоверившись, что съёмка закончена:

— Мы с Ваней хотим вам кое-что показать.

Клаус склонил голову набок, разглядывая Пятого. Пятый бросил конспекты обратно на кресло, сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул. Сунул руки в карманы и, не произнося ни слова, вышел из комнаты.

Кухня, которая когда-то называлась «детским пространством» и до сих пор оставалась хранилищем их настольных игр, ручного футбола и других кооперативных игр, была раньше разделена на две части. Вторая давно выполняла роль прихожей. Иногда бильярда. Но теперь там не было ни зелёного стола, ни старой витрины, в которой уже больше тридцати лет не выставлялись десерты.

Только в одном из углов осталось старое кресло, и теперь в нём сидела Долорес, сложив руки на коленях и рассматривая свисающие с потолка фотографии.

Множество их.

— Мы сначала хотели сделать доску, — Ваня переступила с ноги на ногу и слабо улыбнулась.  
— Но всё не поместилось, — добавил Лютер. Он как раз заканчивал крепить одну из верёвок под потолком. Диего рядом дожидался, пока он закончит, сжимая в руках ещё стопку фотографий.  
— Что это? — Пятый шагнул ближе к загадочной инсталляции, и только теперь заметил, что некоторые из фотографий соединяют натянутые разноцветные шнурки.  
— Карта связей, — пояснила Эллисон. — Смотри, — она шагнула к Пятому и поймала одну из фотографий. С неё улыбался маленький Бен, на обороте нашлись важные факты о нём в детстве. От фотографии тянулся синий шнурок к фотографии, на которой он был старше, а от той к ещё одной — последней. Ещё один– зелёный — шёл к карточке, на которой был маленький Клаус.

И так было со всеми. Бесконечный лабиринт нитей. Разноцветная паутина.

Вся их жизнь.

— Ты никогда не пробовал, — Пятый посмотрел на фотографию Бена у Эллисон в руках, а потом развернулся и посмотрел на Клауса. — Никогда не пробовал его призвать?

Клаус обречённо выдохнул и прижал руки ко рту. Пятый моргнул.

— Ты пытался?  
— И преуспел, — тихо сказал Клаус. — И он был со мной рядом долгие годы, а потом пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти Ваню и весь мир.

Пятый сглотнул.

— Прости.  
— Ничего, — Клаус улыбнулся. — Лучше скажи, как тебе наша карта.  
— Она… превосходная. Уверен, она мне сильно поможет, — а потом сделал шаг назад. Один, другой.

И исчез.


	11. 41:05:14:10:2

Лайла развернулась и ударила его в живот, отправляя в полёт к стене. Пятый исчез и появился у неё за спиной, только чтобы она тут же перехватила его кулак.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Больше я тебя середнячком бы не назвал.  
— У меня был хороший учитель, — Лайла разжала пальцы. — Кроме того, ты сдаёшь позиции, сопля.

Пятый поджал губы и улыбнулся. Поспорить было сложно. Они тренировались вместе каждый день, и в то время, как Лайла становилась всё лучше, он всё чаще действовал просто по наитию, но не потому, что действительно знал, что делать.

— И в очередной раз замечу, что я никогда никого не учила драться. 

Лайла устроила локоть у него на плече и сцепила руки в замок. Посмотрела на него с широкой улыбкой. 

— Особенно детей. Моя-то мамаша меня учила, стреляя в меня из автомата, чтобы умения усваивались быстрее.  
— Будет просто. Потому что моё тело будет помнить больше, чем голова, и тебе достаточно будет пару раз мне показать, и я всё вспомню.  
— Так ли мы хотим, чтобы ты снова мог убивать с помощью тупых ножниц и куска изоленты?  
— Это полезный навык.  
— Не для тринадцатилетнего же пацана.  
— Но рано или поздно пригодится. 

Пятый всё-таки стряхнул её локоть со своего плеча и зашагал на выход. 

— Как насчёт чашечки кофе, пока твой попугай-неразлучник не вернулся с патруля?  
— Звучит заманчиво. Я только всё-таки переоденусь. Ты там пока иди… кофеварку включи, или как ты там обычно кофе делаешь, — Лайла крутанула рукой и исчезла. 

Пятый только пожал плечами, глядя ей вслед, и тоже исчез, только чтобы появиться в коридоре. Пара шагов, и вот он в дверях кухни. Достаточно, чтобы заметить, сидящих плечом к плечу и спиной к нему Диего с Лютером.

Пятый хотел их окликнуть, но осёкся, стоило Диего заговорить.

— Ещё в детстве подозревал, что взрослая жизнь отстой, но не представлял, что настолько отстой.

Лютер рядом с ним кивнул и сделал глоток чая.

— Так странно наблюдать за тем, как он меняется. Я даже про отца никогда не думал, что из всемогущего он превратится в беспомощного старика.  
— А тут Пятый.

Лютер согласно замычал.

— Меня всё это время так бесила его манера поведения. Как будто мы все тупые неудачники и он один нормальный, — продолжил Диего.  
— Ну, зато, когда он просил о помощи, всегда было ясно, что он реально признаёт, что не справляется, — поправил его Лютер. — Но смотреть на него такого… Не знаю, я будто буддист, которому сказали, что Будды — нет.  
— Странная ассоциация. Буддистам похер на чужое мнение, — Диего рассмеялся. — Но ты прав. Вчера он не смог вспомнить, кто такая Куратор. Представляешь, ненавидеть кого-то так долго, чтобы просто… забыть о ней за одну ночь.  
— Как что-то такое живучее и смертоносное, как он, может быть таким хрупким?

Не стоило Пятому здесь оставаться. Он и так уже услышал больше, чем стоило. Он сделал шаг назад и тут же в кого-то врезался.

— Что за нерешительность, шмакодявка? — Лайла подтолкнула его в спину. Она единственная не ходила вокруг него на цыпочках. Рядом с ней он чувствовал, что он правда по-прежнему он. — Я ожидала, что кофе уже готов, а ты тут на пороге ошиваешься?

Лютер и Диего обернулись, и увидев Пятого переглянулись между собой. Лайла хлопнула его по плечу, обошла и приземлилась Диего на колени, и повторила:

— Ну? Ты тут так на пороге и стоял, что ли?

Пятый облизнул губы.

— Нет. Я немного заблудился, — он почесал затылок и виновато пожал плечами. — Ну, понимаете, — он присвистнул и покрутил пальцем у виска, потом перенёсся к кофеварке и начал менять фильтр, будто ничего не слышал.

В конце концов, скоро он этого и не вспомнит. Какая разница, насколько тяжело ему это всё слышать сейчас.

— Давайте угадаю, — вдруг прервала неловкое молчание Лайла. — Вы тут на кухне устроили грустные беседы, как вам тяжело, что Пятый стал не такой, к какому вы привыкли, да или да?

Пятый долил воду, вернул кофейник на место и только теперь обернулся.

Лютер и Диего молчали.

— Лайла, оставь напуганных цыплят в покое.  
— Нет уж, — Лайла схватила Диего за бородку. — Вы же понимаете, что вы ему не помогаете, когда носитесь с ним как с хрустальной вазой.  
— А эту мысль им будет нужно обдумать, — Пятый взглянул на кофеварку. Кофейник ещё и на половину не был заполнен. — Можно тебя на пару слов? — он кивнул в сторону карты связей. Лайла пожала плечами, соскользнула с коленей Диего и пошла за Пятым.

Пятый взял её за локоть и провёл дальше, мимо всех фотографий и шнурков, и у самой двери, не особенно церемонясь, сказал:  
— Думаю, что достаточно очевидно, что, когда я забуду вообще всё, эти придурки не смирятся с этим так легко, хотя за все эти месяцы можно было бы и привыкнуть.  
— Я в этом более чем уверена, да, — Лайла скривилась. — А от меня-то ты что хочешь?  
— Чтоб ты выступила голосом разума. Диего к тебе точно прислушается, а дальше и Лютер подтянется. Я почти уверен, что остальные перенесут перемены во мне стоически, но с этими двоими… — Пятый сморщил нос и покачал головой. — Сможешь сделать это ради меня?  
— Никогда в жизни бы не подумала, что буду делать что-то ради тебя, но, конечно. Можешь на меня положиться.  
— Спасибо.

Пятый поджал губы, и они ещё пару мгновений молчали, потом Лила не выдержала и спросила:  
— Как ты это терпишь вообще? Их жалость… Я имею в виду… Это же ты. Всегда весь такой «я великолепен», и даёшь по зубам любому, кто пытается доказать, что это не так. Но…  
— Постоянно думаю, что вам всем тяжелее, чем мне. Меня, конечно, сводит с ума мысль о том, сколько я знал, и сколько ещё забуду, и что я никогда собой таким, каким был не стану. Но я забуду об этом. А вы останетесь жить со мной новым и воспоминаниями обо мне старом, — Пятый пожал плечами. — К тому же, у меня уже нет сил на то, чтобы пытаться откусить кому-то лицо за то, что он меня пожалел.

Лайла помолчала.

— Логично.  
— Я знал, что ты поймёшь.

Лайла снова натянула улыбку и сказала уже громче:

— Ладно, хоббит, идём уже кофе пить.


	12. 50:41:23:01:1

Время текло чем дальше, тем медленнее. Они перестали записывать видео, закончились и тренировки с Лайлой. Всё вернулось в исходную точку: утром Пятый с трудом просыпался и за утренним кофе слушал, как Ваня играет на скрипке. В его памяти почти ничего не осталось — жалкие осколки Комиссии и Апокалипсиса, Долорес и воспоминания о здесь и сейчас. Но и в этом он всё чаще путался. Не всегда узнавал Лайлу, иногда часами бродил среди фотографий в карте связей, пытаясь запомнить какие-то мелочи.

Он и самому себе теперь казался бледной тенью.

Он мог поддержать диалог, мог даже едва пошутить, напомнить «Кто здесь папочка», но оставшись один он тонул в бездне небытия. Он существовал и не существовал одновременно.

И каждую ночь он засыпал, чтобы очутиться в обломках собственной жизни. Каждый раз новых.

Он побывал в Комиссии. Рабочие столы стремились вдаль. Их было бесконечно много, и за всеми сидели безликие, одинаковые люди. Одинаковые люди ходили между рядами, одинаковые люди стояли вдоль стен, повторяя монотонные слова:

— Комиссия работает только когда работаешь ты.

Снова и снова, в едином хоре. И Пятый бежал от них. Долго, задыхаясь от ужаса. Бежал и бежал, пока его не выдернула из этого кошмара Долорес и не попросила проснуться.

Он проснулся без единой крупицы памяти о Комиссии.

В следующие ночи он проваливался в Апокалипсис. Бродил среди гигантских банок томатного супа Кэмпбелл, копался в обломках зданий, сделанных из бисквитного теста. Он даже не помнил уже, что именно ищет.

И никогда ничего не находил.

Апокалипсис был одним и тем же и разным каждый раз. Однажды он был как снежный куб, который кто-то постоянно трясёт, но вместо искусственного снега на Пятого сыпался пепел и строительная пыль. Однажды Пятый шёл через песчаную бурю, а вокруг были огромные, гигантские бюсты его братьев и сестёр, и стоило ему пройти мимо них, они осыпались, превращаясь в прах.

Но он всегда приходил к Долорес. Она встречала его с раскинутыми руками. Каштановые кудри были спутанными, а на щеках всегда были влажные дорожки слёз, размывающих пыль и грязь.

С каждым утром он помнил всё меньше.

Не помнил тот злосчастный твинки, которым когда-то отравился.

Не помнил подвал с запасами Бордо.

Не помнил, как Долорес помогала ему с расчётами, потому от расчётов в его голове не осталось ничего.

Шаг за шагом он приближался к полному забвению.


	13. 50:41:23:25:0

Когда от него прежнего остались только воспоминания о Долорес, Пятый почти перестал выходить из комнаты. Братья и сёстры по очереди навещали его, и иногда он их не узнавал. В голове были только их юные лица, только детские, смешные голоса. Он окончательно забыл, кто такая Лайла и каждый раз спрашивал, как Лютер так раскачался.

У него не осталось едких комментариев, потому что каждый день он начинал с чистого листа.

Его единственным якорем, единственным, что объединяло его с ним прежним была Долорес.

И она была с ним рядом постоянно. Она обнимала его во сне, и держала его за руку, когда он часами сидел в кресле в полумраке.

Она всегда улыбалась ему, искренне и открыто, а он никогда не спрашивал, кто она такая.

Он всё ещё помнил её. Девочку в тележке, его вечную спутницу сквозь пустоту. Он помнил вкус её губ — он был как консервированные персики, и помнил её улыбку. Помнил, что небо казалось ярче, когда отражалось в её глаза, и помнил, как они лежали под звёздами рука в руке.

Он не помнил, где, он не помнил когда.

Но он помнил с кем.

— Долорес, кто-то плачет за дверью. Что-то случилось? — спрашивал он.

Не осталось ничего от его гонора и сарказма, которыми можно было убивать.

— Всё в порядке, Номер Пять. Твои братья и сёстры скорбят. Ты же помнишь?  
— А, — Пятый облизывал губы. — Точно.

Теперь, когда от его яркого, чистого разума ничего не осталось, он не понимал, что потерял. Но чувство тягучей тоски и постоянная ноющая боль, будто бы в груди у него образовалась чёрная дыра, никуда не уходили.

И мигрени, конечно же. Они стали легче, но зато не уходили даже с обезболивающим.

И если он покидал свою комнату, становилось больнее. Причин он не знал.

— Долорес, — снова и снова спрашивал он. — Почему всё время так больно?  
— Потому что ты теряешь память, дорогой, — Долорес подавалась вперёд, пересаживалась к нему и крепко его обнимала. — Скоро ты и меня забудешь.  
— Нет, — отвечал Пятый. — Я тебя никогда не забуду. В этом я точно уверен.

Это повторялось снова и снова, каждый день.

Он держался за Долорес как за спасительную соломинку, и это было единственным, что не позволяло ему провалиться окончательно.

Будь он собой прежним, он обязательно бы её отпустил. Чувство стагнации сводило бы его с ума, и он отпустил бы её, чтобы наконец-то начать всё сначала.

Но не сейчас. Он не мог её отпустить, он жил любовью к ней и любовь эта была слишком крепкой.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы начать сначала, он жил в дне сурка.

Будто пластинку заело, и никто не мог поправить иголку.


	14. 32:23:05:07:0

Мир был беспощаден. Как бы ни хотелось Пятому сохранить себя, как бы он ни мечтал оказаться в тангенциальной вселенной, в которой его существование возможно, это было невозможно.

И как бы он не цеплялся за Долорес, он постепенно терял связь и с ней.

Долорес по-прежнему была настоящей. Они всё ещё проводили вместе всё время. Даже когда Ваня приходила поиграть ему на скрипке или когда Клаус приходил потрепаться о совершенно безумных баснях, которые сам и выдумал, Пятый по-прежнему не выпускал руки Долорес из своей.

Но он забывал и её. Просто не замечал беспокойные взгляд, которыми обменивались его братья и сёстры, когда он смотрел Долорес в глаза и не мог вспомнить её имя.

— Я забыл, — Пятый поморщился.  
— Опять? — Долорес слабо улыбнулась.  
— Опять, — Пятый потёр лоб. — Не помню.

Чем упорнее он пытался вспомнить, тем сильнее у него болела голова.

— Не могу…  
— Ты сможешь, Номер Пять, — Долорес гладила его руки и глаза её были полны надежды. — Пожалуйста. Вспомни, как меня зовут.

Долорес, в отличие от него, прекрасно понимала, что раз он уже не помнит её имени, то совсем скоро забудет и её саму.

И она не хотела уходить так просто.

— Вспомни, как меня зовут.  
— Не могу, — повторил Пятый. Растерянно обернулся и посмотрел на Клауса. С Клаусом они в очередной раз познакомились пару часов назад, и Клауса он забудет, как только тот покинет комнату.

Клаус опустился на кровать рядом и обнял его за плечи. Сдержанно улыбнулся, а потом сказал:  
— Ты забыл её имя, да?

Пятый кивнул.

— Не могу поверить, что не помню её имени.

Он ведь сам его выбрал. По крайней мере сейчас ему казалось, что он выбрал его сам. В его воспоминаниях не осталось дня, когда она его назвала.

— Её зовут Долорес, Пятый, — мягко сказал Клаус. — Может, запишем это на доске?  
— Нет, нет, я запомню, — Пятый сердито нахмурился и мотнул головой. — Я должен запомнить.  
— Конечно. Конечно, — выдохнул Клаус.

Пятый притих, снова глядя на Долорес. Он помнил, что её имя — Долорес. Повторил его про себя несколько раз, но как только захотел назвать вслух, оно снова от него ускользнуло.

— Снова забыл.  
— Долорес, — терпеливо повторил Клаус.  
— Долорес, — Пятый смотрел Долорес в глаза, и видел, что они полны слёз. Ещё немного, и она расплачется. — Долорес, как мы познакомились?  
— Ты совсем не помнишь? — Долорес сморгнул слезинку. Брови её поползли вверх. — Ты спас мне жизнь. И мы состарились вместе, — целую жизнь назад.

Пятый зажмурился, пытаясь вспомнить их первую встречу, но вместо этих воспоминаний нашёл только пустоту.

Бездну, которая всматривалась в него. Которая выискивала, чтобы ещё у него украсть.

Бездна, в которую ему хотелось упасть, в которую он должен был упасть, чтобы прекратить собственные в мучения, но которая пугала его до дрожи.

— Я не хочу терять тебя, Дорис.  
— Долорес, — повторил Клаус рядом. — Её имя Долорес, Пятый.  
— Долорес.

Он даже не мог оценить терпение и жертвенность Клауса. Он не помнил толком, каким дерзким и умным был, и не представлял, как его состояние разбивает сердца братьям и сёстрам, вынужденным каждый день напоминать ему, кто они такие.

Вынужденным напоминать ему, кто такая Долорес.

Потому что для него ничего не менялось. Он просто существовал. День за днём.

Неделя за неделей.

Существовал и ждал, пока Бездна его не поглотит.


	15. 05:05:06:00:0

Он и сам не заметил, как уснул. Вот они с Долорес держались за руки и смотрели друг другу в глаза, а вот он уже на берегу океана в умирающем мире. Мёртвые киты и касатки, крабы, растёкшиеся в жижу медузы.

Пятый снял шарф с лица, и в нос тут же ударил запах гнилой рыбы.

— Если ты меня не спрячешь, Номер Пять, мы больше никогда не увидимся.

Долорес обняла его со спины и ткнулась носом ему в шею.

— Я живу только пока ты меня помнишь, Пятый. И я не хочу уходить.

Пятый развернулся и встретился с Долорес взглядом. Она плакала. Прижалась к нему всем телом, спрятала лицо в воротнике его куртки.

— Пожалуйста, Пятый. Не забывай меня.  
— Никогда, — Пятый погладил её по спине. — Я никогда тебя не забуду, Долорес. Я спрячу тебя, и никогда не забуду.  
— Где-нибудь, где меня не найти. Где-нибудь, где меня не сотрут, — Долорес отстранилась, и вместо объятий теперь вцепилась в его руку.  
— Но я не могу вспомнить ничего с тобой. И без тебя…  
— Попробуй, — Долорес коснулась его лица, погладила его щеке. — Вспомни детство. Оно точно где-то осталось.

Пятый зажмурился, изо всех сил пытаясь вспомнить детство. Что-нибудь из самых ранних воспоминаний.

И когда он открыл глаза, оказалось, что ему снова четыре. Грейс, их мама, убрала печенье с шоколадной крошкой и арахисом на верхнюю полку, чтобы дети не могли до него дотянуться. Но Пятый — смог.

Это был первый раз, когда он телепортировался. Ему ужасно хотелось печенья и ужасно не хотелось ждать. Он надорвал ткань реальности, остановил время и перенёсся на шкаф. Потянулся за банкой с печеньем, свесил ножки со шкафа и начал хрустеть.

Тогда он ел его и ел, пока ему не стало плохо, а сейчас его поймала за руку Долорес. Такая же крохотная и неловкая, как и он.

— Работает, Пятый! — она забрала у него печенье, чтобы тоже надкусить. Пятый удивлённо охнул, как настоящий четырёхлетний малыш, потянулся за печеньем, собираясь его отнять, и тут же завалился набок.

Прямо со шкафа.

Пятый исчез, чтобы появиться снова на стуле рядом, но вместо этого вынырнул совсем в другой день и в другое время.

Ему было десять, и они с Ваней только что закончили занятия танцами. Она поклонилась, расправив клетчатую юбку, и убежала на занятия музыкой, а ему предстояло отправиться тренировать прыжки в пространстве.

Долорес перехватила его в коридоре. С аккуратными хвостиками, в форме Академии Амбрелла. Она схватила его за руку и втянула в его комнату.

— Здесь меня точно не найдут, — зашептала она, влезая под кровать. Пятый устремился следом. Они прижимались друг к другу и дышали пылью, пока Пятый не чихнул и не телепортировался случайно.

Прямо на дождливый Монмартр. Ваня смеялась, стоя в нескольких шагах от него, крутила зонтик в руках. Им было по тринадцать. Считанные недели оставались до его исчезновения.

Пятый рванул к ней и остановился, когда его подхватила под руку Долорес. Теперь они шли вместе, сквозь ливень, прямо к его любимой сестре. Аккуратное каре Долорес растрепалось от влаги, но глаза по-прежнему сияли ярко.

— Пятый, мы должны остаться здесь, — шептала она, то ли на английском, то ли на французском — было не разобрать, её голос просто звучал в его голове.

Шаг, ещё шаг, они были всё ближе к Ване и Пятый поскользнулся.

Он начал падать, всё ещё крепко держась за Долорес, но всё равно снова перенёсся.

Прямо в день, когда он исчез.

— Пятый, — Долорес положила руку ему на плечо. — Пятый не делай этого. Не выходи из этого зала.

Но это воспоминание он не мог изменить, как не мог изменить предыдущие. Он должен был повторить их, его единственные сохранившиеся воспоминания, и повторил.

Сбежав.

Прыгнув раз, другой, третий и оказавшись на руинах.

Вместе с Долорес они сидели в красной тележке, соприкасаясь коленями. Рука в руке, лоб ко лбу.

— Прости, — шепнул Пятый.  
— Слишком поздно, — ответила Долорес. Она снова коснулась его щеки свободной рукой. Слёзы текли по её лицу. — Слишком поздно. Но я всегда буду тебя любить.  
— И я. И я тебя… — начал Пятый, но закончить не успел.

Мир Долорес взорвался и разлетелся на осколки.


	16. 00:00:00:00:0

Пятый проснулся резко, будто выскочил из своего собственного портала. В комнате было темно и душно, под боком что-то мешалось. Вся пижама была мокрой от пота, и Пятый раздражённо отбросил одеяло. Попытался отодвинуть то, что мешало и оно свалилось с громким стуком.

Он сел и осмотрелся, и только теперь заметил силуэт в кресле — кто-то невысокий со склонённой набок головой.

— Эй, — громко сказал Пятый и пощёлкал пальцами. — Эй, ты, там. Ты кто?

Человек в кресле вздрогнул пробуждаясь.

— Пятый? — голос был женский. И фигура тоже. Незнакомка поднялась и направилась к Пятому, а он сам нащупал в темноте ночник. Щёлкнула кнопка, свет залил комнату и теперь он рассмотрел свою комнату, манекен на полу и женщину из кресла. Низкая, с печатью усталости на лице и небрежным пучком. Ей было лет тридцать, может самую малость больше, и что-то в её взгляде и чертах лица казалось Пятому знакомым.

— Ты в порядке? — женщина коснулась его плеча и Пятый тут же перехватил её руку. — Пятый?

Пятый нахмурился. Последнее, что он помнил — это побег из дома. Потом два прыжка и пустота.

Ничего больше.

— Кто ты такая? — процедил он. Кивнул на манекен на полу: — И почему у меня в кровати кусок пластика?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работая над этим текстом я ориентировалась на болезнь Альцгеймера, которой подвержены пожилые люди. В этом тексте болезнь скоротечна и не отражает всей болезненности, происходящего с любимым человеком, теряющим разум крупица за крупицей. Да и заканчивается текст скорее на положительной ноте, ведь Пятый получает второй шанс.
> 
> Болезнь Альцгеймера, однако, может затронуть любого из нас - старость не обходит стороной никого. Здесь я оставлю ссылку на фонд, занимающийся ликбезом и поддержкой больных Альцгеймером и их родственников.  
> https://www.alzrus.org/


End file.
